


Minor Detail

by bobasheebaby



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack and Angst, F/M, Hospital Setting, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Athena and Liam have a “talk” after he reveals he agreed to a betrothal agreement with Aurvenal.
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Main Character (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Minor Detail

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: a conversation with my boo’s about the TRH chapter after finding out LI agreed to the betrothal resulted in my brain going crazy and of course I hang around a bunch of enablers so after I sent them an outline the bitches told me to do it and by then it was too late, my brain had latched on and wouldn’t let go.  
> A/N2: this is NOT canon in any world, it’s complete and total crack, hell maybe it’s another pregnancy dream. This crack goes with the premise that after Liam’s announcement he wouldn’t let Athena dump him for Percy. Most of TRH didn’t happen (goodbye cowboy hell and all the weeks it took to conceive), the fling did (with Percy) and that’s when little Hunter was conceived. This is pure and total crack and because of the fact that I a) play with Athena and b) live to troll Liam.

Athena paced the room, a rage simmering at her husband’s words. _This isn’t happening! First you keep me from my happy ending and then you force my daughter into a marriage before she was even born?!_

Liam sighed, his hand rubbing down his tired face. He needed to make her understand how desperate he’d been, he couldn’t risk losing her. All he’d done to make her his queen, she couldn’t die then. “I _had_ to. You don’t understand you nearly died. I couldn’t bear to lose you, lose you both.”

Athena’s hands curled into fists as she fought back a frustrated scream. All he’d done was so he wouldn’t lose her, he only cared about himself and his own image, he never thought about her feelings. “Percy would never.” She muttered under her breath.

“What was that?”

 _Of course_ that _he hears._ “Nothing …” She turned to face him. “I can assure you, Hunter is _not_ marrying one of their twins, so you better figure a way out of this _Your Majesty._ ” Her words dripped with the venom and hatred she’d hidden since the day she was forced to say ‘I do’.

Liam sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “I can’t, I signed the papers.”

 _Well, you’re not the father so it isn’t legal._ “I refuse to sign.”

“I’m afraid only one parent had to for it to be legally binding.”

Athena fought to keep a bemused smirk from her lips. _Well that’s settled then._

“I thought you were mad, why are you smiling?”

“I’m smiling because there is nothing to worry about.”

Liam’s face warped into one of confusion. _How is she suddenly fine and not worried?_ “What are you talking about?”

 _I guess the cat is out of the bag now._ “You signed the document, but _you_ aren’t Hunter’s father. So neither _parent_ signed, therefore she isn’t betrothed to anyone.”

“What the hell are you talking about?! How am _I_ not Hunter’s father?!”

“I know you thought you won when you _forced_ me to marry you after your announcement so you wouldn’t look like a fool, but my heart will always belong to Percy. Percy is Hunter’s father, why do you think I named her Hunter? You didn’t find that strange? I knew it was the only way she could carry her _father’s_ name.”

“How can you be so sure she’s Perceval’s? You haven’t been with him since —”

“Since Vegas.” She replied cutting him off. “You really should have known better than to allow me a final fling.”

“She could still be mine.”

“Maybe if I hadn’t taken _precautions_ to ensure that the only baby I conceived wasn’t yours.” A pure smile spread across her lips. “It seems you have a problem on your hands now Liam. You had been so afraid to look a fool when I turned you down for another man after your announcement that you forced me into this marriage and now your heir isn’t yours. So, you can either convince Aurvenal to break the betrothal or look like an even bigger fool who’s queen outsmarted him.”

Liam sputtered, his onyx eyes filled with a mixture of hurt and rage.

“Your move Your Majesty.”


	2. Confronting the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finds out how much Perceval knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And it became an AU of an AU … well fuck! This is what I get for trolling Liam with Percy. As I said before most of TRH book 1 didn’t happen, and the fling was with Percy. (Totally stretching his personality here but hey this is an evil Liam AU). This part happens before chapter two and three of book 2.

“Did you know?”

King Liam’s cold, hard accusatory tone only deepened his confusion. Perceval had worked to keep his distance from the king and his new queen as much as his own station would allow.

Since the moment he’d been summoned to the palace the previous questions he had once again swirled in his head. He knew from Leo that the heir had been born. His mind had swam for days as no statement was made. He knew they would wait a few weeks before presenting the heir to the public, but the birth should have been announced by now.

He hadn’t wanted to come, watch Liam gloat how the better man had won, Athena and their child by his side. He was certain that was the only reason that the king could have for dragging him to the palace.

The sorrow in her chocolate eyes told him she wanted to do anything but break his heart as she told him she would be marrying Liam. He had wanted to ask her why when her eyes were filled to the brim with tears of sadness and regret. She was quickly whisked away, a longtime friend standing between him and the truth.

He shook his head. “Know what?”

Liam gave a strained laugh. _Of course he would deny it._ He stood from his desk, walking to the bar cart, this conversation would require liquor in copious amounts to numb the pain of the lies. “Drink?” He asked holding a decanter of aged whiskey.

“No thank you.” Whatever this meeting was about he didn’t need alcohol to cloud his mind and judgment.

“Suit yourself.” Liam mumbled as he poured a large measure of whiskey, quickly downing it before pouring a second.

He crossed to his desk pulling his lips into a thin line as he appraised the older duke. _Maybe she lied to us both,_ he thought as he retook his seat.

He picked up his phone, quickly locating a picture of Athena holding _his_ child. The anger burned through his veins as his gut churned.

He had her, he’d won. Somehow he was still left standing fighting for breath. _I will find out the truth today._ “So she didn’t tell you?”

_Who is he talking about? Athena?_ His heart clenched. _What would she have to tell me?_ “Tell me what?”

Liam’s lips curved up into a half smirk. _Maybe I can find a way to salvage this, make him hate her and sign away his rights …_

He placed his phone on top of the crisp, clean, white paper that screamed the deceit done by his queen, carefully sliding both across the polished mahogany desk. “That she was yours … ”

Perceval’s throat grew tight, how he wished the king’s words were true, the cold hard truth stared him in the face every day he viewed his weathered face in the mirror. _If she was mine she wouldn’t be with you._ “She —” he trailed off as Liam indicated for him to look at the phone.

He lifted up the phone, his heart thundering in his chest. Liam’s behavior had him more confused than he had been when he had answered the door to see Bastien standing on the other side telling him the king had requested his presence.

Tears filled his eyes as he took in the image of Athena cradling the small child in her arms, her eyes full of love and happiness. _At least she seems happy._

He glanced up at Liam, “I’m not sure I understand …”

“Look closely.”

**_Who hurt you?_ ** _Do you get a perverse joy out of watching my heart break all over again? Just put me out of my misery and tell me so I can leave._

Perceval scanned the picture, looking for any indication to _what_ Liam might be wanting him to see. **_What if I don’t see it?_**

His eyes slowly traced over a happily smiling Athena, a sharp pain in his chest nearly forcing all the air from his lungs. His eyes drifted to the small infant cradled in her arms, as he took in the wisps of light brown hair and small button nose his mouth fell open, _no it can’t be, can it?_ “Is — is —”

“It appears the princess, _my heir,_ isn’t of royal blood.”

_Princess … I — I have a daughter?_ “Are you certain?” His heart pounded against his rib cage, he wasn’t sure what answer he wanted to hear.

He’d already lost her mother, could he bear to lose her too? It wasn’t like he could be her father, could he watch another man raise her and parade her as his own?

He had once told Athena he’d love her child no matter what, he hadn’t wanted to think about what would happen if it had been his and she hadn’t chosen him.

“See for yourself.” Liam replied gesturing to the paper laying on the desk.

He slowly lifted the white paper, swallowing as he read the black print clearly stating the infant, _Hunter_ , was not Liam’s. _This has to be a mistake._

“I never — we never —”

“You can stop pretending you’re innocent, Athena told me about Vegas …”

Perceval’s eyes fell back to the picture of Athena cradling _his_ daughter, he should have felt joy and love, all he felt was intense guilt, guilt he’d worked hard to bury since the night in Vegas.

_How? Did she know? T_ he questions speeding around making him feel dizzy as he continued to stare at the picture of his child.

“It would appear Athena lied to us both.”

“What … no …”

“She told me herself she made sure she didn’t bear my child.”

Perceval swallowed, the realization that she never wanted to marry Liam sinking in. _That sick bastard!_

Liam slid a pen and paper across the desk. “Looks like all you can do is sign them away.”


	3. Announcing the Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam surprises Athena.

“Hello my queen.”

Athena rolled her eyes at Liam’s sugary sweet words. Since she sprung the truth on him, she’d been sleeping in the guest room, unable to continue to pretend with him since he’d signed her child away. He’d been sweeter, intent on proving she was his. “Unless you are here to tell me you’ve gotten Hunter out of that bullshit betrothal, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Unfortunately, I have not.” He hadn’t even tried to look for a loophole to change the details of the alliance, instead putting his efforts into making Hunter _legally_ his.

“Well, as I said, I don’t want to hear it; you can show yourself out now.”

“I have, however, assembled the court and press to officially present our princess to the country.”

“You did _what_?” _Please tell me I misheard._

“We are introducing Hunter to court today; I had matching outfits made for you and Hunter to mark the occasion.”

Athena blinked. _Is he out of his ever loving mind?!_ **“Have you lost your mind?** That’s what’s happening here, right? Because I know you don’t really believe I will just parade Hunter as your heir after you sold her off like fucking cattle!” Her body shook with rage. “There is _no way_ that I am parading _Percy’s_ child as your own since your very first act as her ‘father’ was to sell her hand in marriage.”

“She is mine.”

“Excuse me?”

“I spoke to Duke Perceval and he signed his rights over to me.”

Athena narrowed her eyes; _he’s lying._ “You are so full of shit right now! Percy would _never_ sign away his child! When we thought I was pregnant, he was ready to raise your child, and now you expect me to believe that you spoke to him and he willingly signed away any and all rights to Hunter?” She fought back a scream - all he’d done, and now he was stooping to blatant lies to save his own ass. **“Leave me out of it, leave Hunter out of it. We. Are. Not. Going.”**

–

“Shhhh, I know sweetie, you need to settle down, Hunter.” Athena said as she shifted a fussy Hunter in her arms. His idea of pretty matching dresses were blue floral monstrosities, Hunter’s with yards of puffy tulle that made her squirm and cry. _We both would have been happier in the pink dresses._

“Well, that was a disaster; can you try to calm her so she can be somewhat dignified for the rest of the day?”

“Are you kidding me right now, Liam? It’s _your_ fault she’s unhappy. I told you she would hate this dress, but you wouldn’t listen.”

“The dress isn’t the problem; it’s your attitude, my queen. She senses your unwillingness and is reacting to it, so please remain cordial and presentable.”

Athena clenched her teeth as she continued to rock Hunter in her arms. She wanted to rip the blasted tulle skirt off of her daughter’s dress, screaming at the man she’d been forced to marry. Her eyes met Percy’s from across the room briefly. Her heart ached, she should be by his side as they introduced their daughter to court. _How much longer can I parade this lie?_ Every minute spent with Liam and away from Percy felt like she was slowly dying. She was no longer happy, or carefree. _I’m so sorry Hunter, this is not the life I wanted for you._ “If you’re so worried about Hunter’s behavior, perhaps you should allow us to return to our quarters.”

“Nonsense my queen.” He rested his hand on her lower back. “I trust that you shall both be on your _best_ behavior.”

–

“I know my sweet girl, it’s okay, mama is here.” Athena said as she swayed side to side, a slight bounce in her movements to calm Hunter who was nuzzled against her chest.

It had been weeks since Hunter’s disastrous debut, tensions between her and Liam only proving to become worse. Any time that Hunter acted less than the perfect princess Liam expected her to be he blamed her. Her hatred towards him was corrupting _their_ sweet child. Her stomach would churn each and every time he would try to claim her daughter.

_Oh sweetie I wish I could just make you feel better._ She sighed as she continued to bounce Hunter, desperate to help her sick daughter in any way. “Liam, just go without me. Olivia will understand as will the citizens; a good mother and queen would stay with her sick child.”

Liam sighed, it had been _months_ since Hunter was born, and yet Athena continued to act like an ice queen whenever they weren’t in public. “My queen, she will be fine.” He lifted the crying, feverish infant from her mother’s arms.

“She is _sick_. Now give my sweet girl back to me and leave.”

“You are going with me.” He handed Hunter off to Hana. “Hana is more than capable of handling anything that may come up.”

_This isn’t right! How can you take a mother from her sick child?_ Tears pricked at her eyes and her throat tightened at the thought of leaving Hunter behind. “No, she needs me.”

Liam’s jaw twitched. _Why must she make this so hard?_ “She will be fine my love, if it makes you feel better I will leave Bastien with her incase an emergency might arise where they need to leave the palace.”

The thought of being away from her sweet daughter, powerless to help was unbearable. She wanted to fight, but she could see there was no reasoning with Liam, there never was; he always got exactly what he wanted. “Fine, just let me say goodbye to my daughter.”

“I’ll wait in the car, do hurry.”

Athena waited until Liam stepped away, her eyes locking onto the head guards, she kept her voice low to remain unheard. “Bastien, if _anything_ happens to Hunter, call Duke Perceval.”


	4. Hanging On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong.

Her heels clicked loudly against the cool disinfected linoleum, the sound reverberating in the still hall. The sounds of humming machines blocked by closed doors that lined the hallway.

She stopped in front of the door, stealing herself for what she was about to see. She quietly slipped into the room, the steady rhythmic beeping of the machines doing nothing to calm her nerves.

Her eyes fell on him slumped in the chair next to the hospital bed, he held her hand as though he could transfer his own life into her by sheer will. She shook her head, _none of this should have happened._

“How is she?”

He looked up in surprise at his company. “She’s hanging on, the doctors said we just have to wait.”

“Go, be with your daughter, get some rest, I’ll sit with her.”

“How—”

“Oh please, it was obvious to anyone who paid attention. Hunter looks like you, Athena even gave her your name, only a fool wouldn’t know.”

Perceval turned back towards Athena, his thumb rubbing circles over the back of her hand. Sitting vigil for the last twenty-four hours had left him completely drained, as much as he needed sleep he couldn’t leave her side. “I’m good here.”

“I’ll keep you company then.” Olivia stated as she sat in the other chair.

He looked up at her with tears in his hazel eyes. “How did this even happen?”

–

Thirty six hours earlier …

Athena stared at her phone, Hana’s text making her heart clench in her chest. I knew I should have stayed with Hunter. She looked up at Liam, panic written across her face. “Hana said she’s refusing the bottle and her fever spiked. I need to go back _NOW_.” She spat the last word out through clenched teeth, intent on Liam seeing that it was non negotiable.

“My queen, I’m afraid that’s impossible, what with the storm coming —”

“No!” Her body shook with barely contained rage. “I told you I needed to stay with Hunter but you wouldn’t listen! All you care about is your goddamn self! Well I’m not letting you sacrifice _my_ daughter because you can’t fucking listen.”

Olivia smirked, _about damn time._ “The storm is still hours out, if you leave now you should be fine.”

“See? Olivia said it’s safe. I’m going with or without you, I really don’t care either way.”

Athena squeezed her eyes shut, her fingers curling into the leather upholstery as the car slid on the icy roads. She didn’t need to turn to Liam to know what he was thinking: _this is why I said we should wait._

The storm came on much faster than anyone had expected as they left the Keep. As the snow started to softly fall Liam tried to convince Athena they needed to turn back. She refused, her daughter was sick and needed her, they had to risk it, they had to make it.

The snow steadily picked up as they continued down the winding roads leading them out of Lythikos. Even as the tires slipped on the icy roads Athena refused to admit defeat. Her daughter needed her, that was all that mattered at that moment.

She bit back a scream as the car spun out crashing into the guardrail. Her body lurched forward, head slamming back into the glass. Her body felt numb as her vision blurred, _let me get back to Hunter._

–

Percy jumped up with a start as the shrill ring of his phone jolted him awake. He quickly pulled it from his pocket bringing it to his ear. “Hello?”

He held up a finger and shook his head as Olivia gave him a quizzical look.

“It is? She is? Okay thank you for letting me know Bas.” He nodded as he listened to his friend speak. “No, there’s been no change. We’ll let you know if there is.” He nodded as they made a few more exchanges before finally hanging up.

He let out a breath he’d been holding for days. “Bas says Hunter’s fever broke and she’s doing much better.” His heart felt lighter as he spoke the words. He looked to Athena, she’d be so relieved but she was still fighting her own battle. _Come back to her, please come back to her._

He took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. “Hunter is fine, she just needs you to come back to her …” he trailed off unable to say the words he longed to; _come back to me._

He ran his hand through his already disheveled hair. “I just don’t understand why she didn’t tell me.” It’d been a question that burned in him since he learned of Hunter’s paternity. “God Athena, you should have told me you didn’t _want_ to marry him.” He sighed, maybe she did in her own way and he’d been so lost in his own grief that he’d missed it. He gave her hand another gentle squeeze. **“You should’ve told me earlier — I could have helped you.”** He hung his head. “I would have helped you.”

“I think she did tell you, or she wanted to but couldn’t so she did what she could to let you know.”

Percy looked up, raising his brow at Olivia in question.

“Hunter.” She said simply as if it were obvious. “You obviously were with her before the wedding, I think that might have been the only way she felt she could tell you.”

–

Percy looked up as he felt Athena’s fingers twitch in his hand. “Doll?”

Athena let out a low groan, her head felt like she’d been hit by a mallet. Her eyes sprung open as her memory filtered back. _Hunter, oh god! Please let her be okay!_ She pushed herself up, wincing as pain shot through her skull and abdomen simultaneously.

“Easy now Doll, you’ve been through a lot.” Percy said quickly jumping to his feet helping her sit up.

“H—Hunter … how’s Hunter?” She croaked as her eyes quickly filled with tears.

“She’s fine, she’s fine. Bas called me, I was able to get her to eat and her fever has broken, I promise she’s fine.”

Athena gave a relieved sigh knowing her daughter was safe. Her eyes drifted around the room, Percy and Olivia sitting on either side, she noticed the absence of the one face she would have expected to see, confusion and worry twisted in her gut. “Where’s Liam?”


	5. But I Survived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed.

“Where’s Liam?”

Athena’s words were like a knife to Percy’s heart, she’d come back but she still wasn’t his. He shot Olivia a pleading look, unable to speak.

“Liam uh … ” _shit! How do I tell her this without upsetting her?_ “When you were found you were unconscious in the back of the car … they believe that you lost consciousness shortly after hitting your head and that Liam tried to wake you.”

“What do you mean they _believe_? How don’t they know?” _What aren’t you telling me?_

Olivia took a breath, she didn’t fear much, but she was unsure how Athena would take the news. Days before she’d been chewing Liam out, now she was portraying the scared wife waiting for the news that would bring everything crashing down around her. “They believe because he wasn’t inside the car when they found him.”

“Wait so he was ejected from the car?” _Is he dead?_

“No … he left the car after the accident, presumably to get you help … he wasn’t responsive … he didn’t make it.”

Athena let out a choked sob. _Is this real?_

“Doll?” Percy asked, his hand tentatively touching her shoulder. It was as if he lost her all over, she’d forgotten him and their love.

“Liam’s … dead? He’s really dead?”

Percy was unsure how to respond, his own heart completely cracked in two. “I’m so sorry Doll.”

“He — he’s gone …” She looked at him, pleading him with her chocolate eyes to confirm Olivia’s words. “I’m — I’m really free?”

Relief washed over Percy, she wasn’t upset she was relieved. “Yes Doll, you’re free.” He shook his head feeling foolish for believing she’d forgotten him. “You had me scared for second there Doll.”

“You thought I … oh god, no Percy!” She grabbed his hand in hers bringing it to the center of her chest. “You’ve had my heart since the night we met, it just took me too long to realize.”

“I’ll give you two a moment.” Olivia said standing to leave.

“Liv, could you maybe … get Hunter?”

“I’ll call Hana.”

“Thanks Liv.”

As she heard the door latch behind the redhead Athena burst into a new fit of tears.

“Doll?” Percy questioned wiping the tears with his hand that wasn’t covered by hers.

“I’m sorry.” She gave a teary smile as she wiped the tears from her other cheek. “I just can’t believe I’m free … I’m finally free.” She reached up gently touching his face. “I’m free and you’re okay.”

Her head was spinning, a million thoughts whirling around at once. She shook her head as she worked to gather her thoughts.

**“I’ve never lied to you.** I need you to know that.” She dropped her hand to her lap, fingers playing with the edge of her blanket. “I just didn’t tell you everything … I _couldn’t_ tell you everything.”

“What are you talking about Doll?”

“I _chose_ you, I told Liam that I chose you, but he wouldn’t let me. He refused to let me go.” She swallowed as all his threats replayed in her head, all the pain and fear rushing back to her. “He got angry, I never saw him that mad before, even when he thought you and I slept together.

He said he wouldn’t be made a fool, he couldn’t _allow_ me to choose you after he’d publicly confessed his feelings and ended his engagement to Madeline.

I tried to remind him that he had _months_ to set things right. I told him only a few people in court even knew about the arrangement he’d begged me to agree to, that everyone saw that I was obviously dating you.

I assured him that no one would think he was a fool if I didn’t marry him, that until he’d made the announcement the entire country thought there was no chance of us being together and they wouldn’t fault either of us if I’d moved on.

He didn’t care. He told me I _had_ to marry him.

I argued that I wouldn’t. That I couldn’t marry someone I didn’t love. He only got angrier.

He demanded I marry him … when I tried to refuse he threatened you. He told me if I wouldn’t marry him I wouldn’t marry anyone. If I couldn’t be happy with him I wasn’t allowed to be happy at all.

I pointed out that you didn’t care about your image, that he couldn’t deter us from being happy.

He threatened your _life_.

I begged him to rethink it. He made it clear it was my choice: _marry him or bury you._

I was completely heartbroken. This wasn’t the man I had once loved. I finally agreed, I couldn’t allow him to kill you.

I only agreed on one condition, _no arrangements._ I told him I wouldn’t marry him if he couldn’t commit to me. I thought for sure he’d fight me to allow him to see Drake, that he would change his mind. He accepted my condition.

When I told you I chose him, I asked Bastien to get in the way. I knew if you were to ask me why that I would break and tell you everything, and then I would lose you for good.

When Liam said yes to the fling I was surprised. And then I realized he was going to have one of his own.

I didn’t purposely get pregnant with Hunter, I couldn’t do that to you, but I couldn’t have his child. I hoped if enough time passed without me getting pregnant that I could convince him to let me go since I couldn’t give him an heir.

I never tricked you. I just hope you can forgive me.” She dropped her gaze to her lap, unable to see the disappointment in his eyes.

“Doll,” he gently cupped her cheek, “look at me.” He smiled as she raised her eyes to his. “I understand.”

Athena nodded her head. She never thought Percy would blame her but she needed him to understand her choices, know she did what she _had_ to do. She needed him to know that she would have never hurt him if she hadn’t been forced.

“So you forgive me?”

“Doll, there isn’t anything to forgive.”


	6. Where I Belong [epilouge]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter visits Athena.

“Alright baby girl, let’s go see your mama.”  
Hunter’s dimpled grin peaked over the edge of the book she had been reading. She gently closed the book as she slid off the hard chair, placing the book on the seat as she stood. She grabbed the tan bunny off the worn seat, “okay, I’m ready.”  
Olivia smiled as she offered the young queen her hand.  
–  
“Mama!” Hunter exclaimed as she rushed into the private hospital room.  
“Hey there Princess, you need to be quiet or you’ll wake your baby brother.” Percy said as he scooped Hunter into his arms.  
“Daddy, I’m not a princess I’m a queen.” Hunter said crossing her arms over her chest.  
“My apologies Your Majesty.” Percy said tickling Hunter under her chin.  
“Daddy! Stop!” She giggled with a mock pout. “I forgive you,” she kissed his bearded cheek. “Can I see Mama and my brother now?”  
Percy laughed. “Of course sweetheart.” He said placing her back on the floor by the hospital bed.  
“He’s so tiny.” Hunter looked at the newborn cradled in her mother’s arms in awe. “What’s his name?”  
Athena smiled. “Meet your brother Nicholas.”  
“Hi Nicholas, I brought you a bunny.” Hunter said holding up the plush rabbit.  
“Would you like to hold him?”  
“Can I?” Hunter replied, her chocolate eyes wide.  
Athena nodded. “Come sit next to me.”  
Hunter carefully climbed into the hospital bed next to her mother.  
“Okay, you have to be careful and support his head.” Athena said as she gently placed the newborn in her daughter’s arms.  
Percy quietly watched as the love of his life spoke softly to their children. Their journey had been long and hard, I’m that moment all the pain seemed to fade away.  
They were a family, complete, they were home.


End file.
